1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector with an improved terminal base.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent application No. 201120575876.0, published on Dec. 5, 2012, discloses a high transmission rate electrical connector, and the electrical connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts and at least two conductive plastic blocks. The insulative housing defines at least a groove in it's tongue plate, and the contacts defines a first group of signal contacts, a second group of signal contacts and a third group of power contacts. Every group of contacts includes positive contacts and negative contacts, and every contact has a contact portion. The contact portions of the first group of signal contacts are retained above the groove, and a space is formed from the insulative housing and the contact portions. The conductive plastic blocks connect with the negative contacts of the first and the second group of signal contacts respectively. Therefore, the first group of signal contacts could improve the electrical properties by a better contact between the contact portion and the air, which could improve the transmission rate of the first group of signal contacts. And meanwhile the conductive plastic block shields the signal contacts which could reduce the interference between adjacent signal contacts, and it could improve the transmission rate of the first group of signal contacts higher. However it may be loosened when the conductive plastic blocks are assembled in the insulative housing.